Carry on my wayward DAUGHTER?
by SamIsHomoForDean
Summary: What if, Fifteen years ago to this day, Sam and Dean went to a bar for Deans 21st birthday. Dean gets buzzed, ends up doing the do with someone, and leaving that morning after realizing what he had done. Little does he know, He left that women pregnant, and when Dean comes back after 15 years, He discovers a daughter he never knew he had.
1. Drunk and Steamy

Dean and his little brother, pulled up to a local bar. Today was Deans twenty-first birthday and he wanted to celebrate by getting drunk and having fun. As the Impala pulled into the parking lot, Dean killed the engine, and the lights and got out of the car. He had his usual attire on. Tee-shirt,leather jacket, and jeans. His leather wasnt that worn out and dirty at this point. Dean smirked, as he walked toward the entrance. "Im sure gonna have fun tonight"  
Sam sighed and smiled out of the corner of his mouth. "Try not to do anything stupid Dean.."  
Dean chuckled, putting a hand on the door handle, and opening it, shooting a wink at his brother. "Not making any promises Sammy," and with that. Dean disappeared into the bar, instantly making his way the bar,getting a premium tequila shot, and went on from there.

about 5 hours passed, along with the number of shots that dean had downed. Dean was plastered and was now hitting on a women, and it was going pretty well. "Okay.. So, Amanda.." Dean slurred as he smiled goofily. "How abouts, I go and rent a hotel room, across the street, for you and I."  
Amanda giggled, her dark brown hair, that was wavy, and went down to her mid back. Her eyes were a ocean blue, and her face was flawless. She could walk into any dark room and make it seem brighter. "I think I'd like that." She smiled lightly, looking into dean hazel green eyes.  
Dean picked her up bridal style,chuckling drunkenly. "Lets go then!" He then carried her out. 

~THAT NEXT MORNING~

Dean shifted in the motel bed, the sun shining brightly at his eyes, this cause him to wake up. Not remembering anything from last night, he expected to wake up next to his brother Sam. He sat up,yawning. "Did you have fun last night Sammy?" He said groggily. After he opened eyes, expecting to see his brother. It was a woman….NAKED "OH SHIT!" He yelled in a whisper, and called his brother. After about 3 rings, sam answered the phone.  
"Hello?" Sam said sleepily, he had slept in his own motel room himself. Which was completely womanless, sense he didn't get as drunk as his brother.  
Dean panically talked to his brother. "Sam, get dressed and meet me in the parking lot of the motel, across from that bar."  
Sam eyes widened, "Dean!? Where the hell have you been Dean?! I was out till like four in morning looking for your ass!"  
Dean sighed as he got dressed, still being on the phone with his brother. "I'll explain later!" He hung up, hurrying to get all of his clothes on, and be out quick. He decided he'd be a little polite and leave a note for the beautiful lady laying in the bed.

"Dear Amanda,  
Thank you for the Amazing night last night. I had a blast, but I have to go.I have a job to do. It was nice meeting you, and maybe someday we'll see each other again, but until then. Have a good life. Sincerely, Dean Winchester,. "

He then sat the note on the bedside table gently, grabbed his phone and headed out. Sure enough. His brother was waiting for him, with a pissed off look on his face. Dean really didnt care, he had a bit of a hangover, and all he wanted to do is sleep it all off. So with that, Sam and Dean headed off to a new state as they always did and went to go do their job.


	2. Is classic rock I hear?

About fifteen years later, to this day. Dean and Sam pulled into the town they went to for Deans birthday. Although, Dean and Sam had changed a lot. Dean was pushing thirty-one, and Sam was twenty-eight, and they had matured a lot, but lets not focus on them for right now. Its someone elses turn for the spotlight. Such as: Deans Unknown Daughter perhaps? I think she deserves a turn.  
Mercedes slipped on her usual attire. Black skinny jean,a band tee-shirt (Metallica,Kansas,Bon Jovi, etc) and fixed her light brown hair in fishtail braid, and her black painted splattered jacket, and to top it off, her worn out grey all-stars. She looked in the mirror, she changed her snake bites from hoops to clear studs, sense her work won't allow her to have any face piercings. Her blue eyes stood out the most about her,she got those from her mom, along with her dimples. As for the rest of her features, she got those from Dean. Her light brown hair, straight teeth, perfect cheekbones, etc. After she was fully done getting dressed she grabbed the keys to her car, and headed downstairs to say bye to her mom before she head off to work.  
"Im off to work mom! I'll see you around twelve! Remember Aaron is spending the night tonight!" (Aaron was her best friend, and co-worker) She said looking around for her mo, who was in the kitchen.  
Amanda smiled and jogged to her daughter, giving her a big hug, like this was the last time she was ever going to see her daughter again. Little did they both know, it WOULD be the last time they would see each other. "Alright, sweetie. See you soon, be safe!" She lightly kissed her daughter forehead, before breaking the hug.  
Mercedes smiled sweetly, her dimples obviously showing, "Alright. See you later mom!" She said as she headed out the door, and to her car. She then drove to her job at the local diner. Which she loved because she got to work with her best friend Aaron, and the people at the diner are super nice, except for the owners daughter, who is trying to persuade her dad to make the diner into a salon for her. He's not giving in anytime soon. Well at least she hopes he isn't.

Meanwhile with the Winchester brothers: Sam was on his phone researching about the recent murders of the town. None of them were that recent, and none of them were tied to ghosts. So he had no idea what they were doing back here. Dean stepped out of the car, yawning and stretching as he did so. "Damn its been a awhile.." He sort of smiled, as he looked at his brother. So anything about this town seem unnatural? Or did you just send me here for no damn reason, because of you dream."  
Sam sighed and closed the browser on his phone sighing. "Im telling you dean. Something is going on in this town. All I saw was a girl in a burning house, trapped screaming. So lets just wait it out. Okay?"

Dean sighed and gave in, "Fine, but lets get some food, cause im fucking hungry, and I'm craving some damn pie right now. So at least one thing benefits of me driving all the way across the country, just because of a dream."  
Sam smiled, got out of the car, stretching. "You and your damn pie.." He looked at his brother. "I could go for some food right about now to. So come on and we'll get you some fucking pie."  
Dean yelled happily, "Hell yeah! Thats what I'm talking about sammy! Now c'mon! Lets go get pie!-" He was cut off by hearing the sound of 'Carry on my Wayward Son' from the sixty-four candy red ford mustang. It just happened to be Mercedes, she treated this car like her child if she had one. He looked over at the car, who had this song cranked up loud. Dean dramatically did the air guitar until the song ended,sense it was near the end of the song.  
Mercedes laughed slightly, as she witnessed Dean do his signature ending to the song. She got out of her car, grabbing her phone from the usb cord that allowed her to play the music off her phone on her phone, play in the car. As she started walking toward the entrance, Dean comment on her choice in music.

"Nice choice in music. Kansas is the shit" Dean smiled at the young fifteen year old.

Mercedes smiled, nodding. "Damn right they are.", and that was the first introduction to Deans daughter, and he didnt even know it yet.


	3. Ooooh Shit

Now lets turn the spotlight back on the two Winchester boys for the moment being. The two boys watched as the the young girl walked into the diner and then instantly looked at each other. Dean looked at his brother, a panicked look on his face. "Did you notice she looked alot like me?"  
Sam rolled his eyes, "You're crazy, she does not look like you. Well, maybe just a little. But a lot of people look like a lot of people. Its common. Can we just go get food now" Sam said as he walked in the diner,ready to eat.  
Mercedes looked at the two people that just walked in and sat down in a booth, looking at the menu's. Sense all the other waitresses and waiters were busy taking peoples orders, she had no choice but to go and wait on them. She fixed her name tag that read, 'Mercedes Winchester' and headed over to the male, that looked a lot like her, I mean if she was a little bit older, and a guy. That is what she would look like. "Hi my name is Mercedes Winchester, I'll be your waitress today. What would you like today?" She smiled, not a genuine smile though. She was faking one because she had to.  
This made both of the brothers look up from their menus, 'Winchester?' dean thought. Dean decided to order first, and ask some questions that were normally asked

there last name. "Um...I'll have a bacon cheeseburger, and a coke. Afterwards, I'll have a slice of Cherry Pie."  
Sam ordered next. "I'll have a regular cheeseburger, everything, but with no onions, a coke, and a slice of cherry pie afterwards." Sam smiled slightly.  
Mercedes wrote this down on a notepad. Then looking at both of the brothers once again. "anything else?"

Dean sighed, went for it. Although he just met her, he had to ask the question that would guarantee she was related to them in some way. "Winchester? Like the rifle?"

She sighed, and nodded. She was asked this frequently, whenever her last name was asked for, or even asked for. "Yeah. Like the rifle. "

Dean and sam look at each other intently, gulping. Dean then looked back at the young girl, after what seemed like having a mental conversation using only their facial expressions and eye movements. "Alright, Thanks. Um..Thats all." he smiled lightly. Mercedes then walked off.

Dean then again looked at sam. They do that allot. "She is DEFINITELY related to us. Her last name is spelt the Sam as ours, it even has the same meaning!"  
Sam thought, "Maybe a cousin?"  
Dean shook his head, his meadow green eyes, meeting sams dark green eyes. "No, Dad didnt have any siblings, and mom didn't either…..Its...Strange….She looks like this girl I hooked up with at the bar about fifteen years ago…" Realization then spreads across Deans face. "Ooooh. shit…"

Sam then too put the puzzle pieces together in his head, his eyes widening. "Oh shit indeed."


	4. Mercedes moms death?

The brothers decided to follow the girl home after her shift, seeing what happens. Of course aaron was in the car with her, on the passengers seat. As they had the window rolled down all the way, and the music cranked up loud. They were singing loudly to 'Living on a prayer' by Bon Jovi. "WHOAAAA. LIVING ON A PRAYER! TAKE MY HAND" They both grabbed their hands tightly. "WE'LL MAKE IT SWEAR! WHOAA LIVING ON A PRAYER!"  
Dean could hear this, he chuckled lightly. Mercedes pulled up to her house, and got out of her car, she looked around, and sure enough. The impala that was at the diner, was parked at the end of the street the engine and lights killed. She shrugged and shook it, and walked in the house. Aaron then remembered that he left his phone at his house, which was across the street, so he told Mercedes that he would be right back, he was just going to get his phone. "Hey, Merc, I'll be back. Imma go get my phone." he smiled and jogged across the street.  
As Mercedes walked in the house, she say none of the lights were on, nor was her mom anywhere to be seen. Usually she would have dinner waiting for them when she walked in, and be resting on the couch watching one of her reality shows. This was strange….She decided to shrug it off and walked to her room, she plopped on her bed, and closed her eyes, unready for the thing for the she was about to see when she opened them.  
Dean had been sitting there in his car for 15 minutes now, okay, nothing suspicious. He sighed, "Lets just go Samy" Sam hesitated for a moment and then sighed, just as they were driving off, they heard a scream come from the house. Dean stopped, half parked on street and half park on the sidewalk, because it was such a sudden stop.  
Mercedes stood shakily as she looked up at her mother's corpse, she was bleeding from her stomach,and her eyes. which were once a light blue, were now black...and lifeless. As she screamed, the corpse caught on fire, causing a fire throughout the whole house, especially the room she was in, smoke started to impair her vision, as well as her breathing. Due to lack of breathing, consciousness started to leave her, she fell to the ground, and just as she did, she felt someone picked her up. She was to out of it to see who she was. All she heard after that was the sound of Dean racing heart beat as he ran, and the sound of a firetruck, and ambulance siren when Dean finally made it outside. Dean looked around and saw Aaron running toward the house, just as he had to give Mercedes to the paramedics. She had a lot of smoke in her lungs, and a bad burn on her shoulder, and down her arm. That would most likely scar. Aaron ran frantically to the ambulance, yelling to her as the paramedics locked the ambulance doors. "Mercedes! I-i'll...I'll meet you at the hospital, I promise!" Dean looked at Aaron,tears were in his eyes as the ambulance rushed off. Dean could tell he really liked her, he sighed and gave a little sympathetic smile. "Hey kid…" He looked at the burning house, and then looked back at the kid. "I'll give you a ride." With that Aaron got in the impala, and they headed to the hospital. Aarons dark green eyes now full of tears, as he clenched his fists trying not to punch something. Sam then lead Dean to the hospital by giving him directions. They soon made it to the hospital, got into the waiting room, and sat down in the chairs. Then began the long, silent wait for Mercedes being able to have visitors. Well, It wasn't really that long, it was about a hours, but the silence made it feel like forever.

They all felt relief when the nurse walked down the hall, she stopped about midway, and yelled. "Mercedes Winchester now seeing Visitors until 12 am!" Aaron seemed to shot up Rocket fast, and walk the same speed down the hallway. When they got to the room, Mercedes was resting in the bed. A bandage wrapped from her arm, all the way to her shoulder, near her neck. She wasnt sleeping, she was just coaxed by all the pain medicine.  
Sam sighed and sat down on a couch on the other side of the room, along with Dean, As as for Aaron, he sat right beside her, holding her hand. About 30 minutes later She woke up, looking around. "Hey aaron.." She said sleepily.  
Aarons eyes widened as he his eyes lit up, he was happy to know she was well enough to talk. "Hey Mer..Sleep well?"  
She nodded, smiling sleepily, looking at everyone in the room. She was still really confused about what had all happened that night. What had did this to her mom? Was it a murderer? She didnt know, but she sure as hell wanted answers.


End file.
